Digimon: World Crisis
Digimon: World Crisis is an American science fiction action monster film based of the Japanese anime and video game franchise of the same name and is the sequel to Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon: War Game, Digimon: The Dark Towers and Digimon: Redemption Plot It's Christmas time and the DigiDestined are enjoying holidays. But Digimon are appearing all over world causing havoc thanks to Arukenimon and Mummymon. Now the new and original DigiDestined must team up with other DigiDestined from all over the world to send the rampaging Digimon back into the Digital World. Cast DigiDestined *Dylan Minnette as Davis Monaghan *Ty Simpkins as T.K. Jordan *Joey King as Kari Kamden *Liana Liberato as Yolei Irvine *Mason Cook as Cody Hill *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Ken Idle Digimon *Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon (shared with Paul St Peter) *Emily Browning as Patamon *Dianna Agron as Gatomon/Silphymon (shared wwith Neil Kaplan) *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Silphymon (shared with Dianna Agron) *Tom Hanks as Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared with Val Kilmer) *Paul St. Peter as Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon (shared with Paul St Peter) *Val Kilmer as Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Shakkoumon (shared with Tom Hanks) *Sigourney Weaver as Angewomon Original DigiDestined *Dylan O'Brien as Tyler "Ty" Kamden *Dominic Sherwood as Matt Jordan *Jane Levy as Sora Taylor *Tom Holland as Korbin "Izzy" Issacs *Zoey Deutch as Mimi Tanner *Robert Sheehan as Joe Kelvin Original Digimon *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon *Lea Michele as Biyomon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon *Emma Stone as Palmon *Ezra Miller as Gomamon *Kyle Hebert as Greymon *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon *Conchata Ferrell as Togemon *Andy Serkis as Ikkakumon/Zudomon *Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon *Jena Malone as Lillymon *Christian Bale as WarGreymon International DigiDestined *TBA as Michael Jones *Adèle Exarchopoulos as Catherine Deneuve *TBA as Mina Kapoor *TBA as Derek Mitchell *TBA as Rosa Marcos *TBA as Anna Pavlovich *TBA as Sonya Vanko *TBA as Yuri Antonov *TBA as Yue Hong *Douglas Booth as Johnny Hutchinson *Karen Gillan as Evelyn McTavish *Sarah Bolger as Madison O'Reilly International Digimon *TBA as Betamon *Becky Lynch as Floramon *TBA as Meramon *TBA as Crabmon *TBA as Gotsumon *TBA as Unimon *TBA as Snimon *TBA as Kuwagamon *TBA as Apemon *TBA as Frigimon *TBA as Gazimon *Sasha Banks as Dorumon Villains *Hiroyuki Sanada as Yukio Oikawa *Eva Green as Arukenimon *TBA as Mummymon *TBA as BlackWarGreymon Renegade Digimon *Seth Rollins as SkullMeramon *Saraya-Jade "Paige" Bevis as Bansheemon *TBA as DarkTyrannomon *TBA as Mammothmon *TBA as Dokugumon *TBA as Phantomon *TBA as Bakemon *TBA as Tuskmon *TBA as Daemon *TBA as Cyclonemon *TBA as Guardromon *TBA as Golemon Supporting chracters *Carly Chaikin as June Monaghan *Juno Temple as Mona Irvine *Margaret Qualley as Cathy Irvine *Colton Haynes as Mark Irvine *Liv Tyler as Francesa Hill *Stacy Keach as Charles Hill *Melissa Ponzio as Sarah Idle *Leslie Mann as Rebecca Kamden *Jeffery Donovan as Samuel Kamden *Paul Blackthorne as Henry Jordan *Anna Gunn as Nancy Jordan *Peter Stormare as Michel *Carla Gugino as Tonya Taylor *Rory Cochrane as Mason Issacs *Clea DuVall as Kate Issacs *Justin Theroux as Kenny Tanner *Parker Posey as Sarah Tanner *Adam Driver as Jim Kelvin Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Sequel Category:Digimon Category:20th Century Fox Category:Legendary Pictures